


Drabble Collection

by BreitzbachBea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Just sayin', Love/Hate, M/M, Original Character(s), Rare Pairings, There are a lot of drabbles that feature cats in here, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreitzbachBea/pseuds/BreitzbachBea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several Drabbles of ships from my Hetalia AU/Original Work.</p><p>Each chapter is a single ship. The name of the ship is the chapter name. If you are just here for a certain ship, just open the the chapter index and hop to the drabble you are looking for! </p><p>The chapters are all independent drabbles that have nothing to do with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 - Railey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyromaniacqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromaniacqueen/gifts).



> But also for all my other friends I constantly pester with 'Gimme Pairings'. Yes Hi Lea, Hi Schäfchen, Hi Nora that you. 
> 
> If you liked a drabble/the drabbles I'd be thankful if you'd leave Kudos and/or a comment! (you can of course also leave a comment if you didn't like sth just try not to be rude, aye? <3) 
> 
> I hope you all have a fun time on Ao3!

„Why are we two actually still together?“ 

“Because we are both crappy.” 

Tahir shot the other a grumpy look but got an amused smile in return. It was 2 am and they sat in the Hyde Park. It was still warm, British summers were a pain in the arse, no matter what kind of weather. It had been unbearable hot and humid lately, so the temperatures at night were a wonderful relieve. 

“Then we should change that, shouldn’t we” the Pakistani-Brit said, head on Robert’s shoulder. The other Londoner leant his own head on his shortly, cheek against messy black hair. 

“Probably. I mean, as long as we get along, we don’t have to worry. You’re a bitch, I’m an arsehole, everything’s fine.” 

“But we could _try_ , you know.”

“Yes, _we_.” 

“I am not going to ask you to only change stuff about yourself, Robert. We are both jerks to each other.” 

“Agreed. Tell me when I am a giant douche again and I’ll try.” 

“That’s a good idea.” 

Robert got a pack of cigarettes out of his pockets and Tahir’s eyes wandered upwards again: 

“For a start, you could quit smoking.”

The other laughed, lighting a cigarette: “Oh no, no no, pretty boy, that’s no part of the deal.”


	2. #2 - Charco

“It’s so surreal” Marco said and Charlie turned to his boyfriend, who stared at the façade of one of the many big churches in Palermo; the Irish didn’t know which one. He appreciated architecture greatly but there were so many religious buildings in Italy’s cities, it was ridiculous. He couldn’t wrap his head around why one wasn’t enough. Maybe he was too atheistic for the catholic places he spent his life in. 

“What’s surreal darling?” he asked and Marco kept staring at the heavy, elegant and far from simple front of the church with a dreamily sparkle in his eyes: 

“That I am a street rat but made it to be such a great thing. Look at that! It’s big and important, it’s expensive and complicated!” 

“It’s mainly masquerade and make-believe” Charlie answered with a tired smile that didn’t reach his eyes and the sparkle faded when the other looked at him. 

“But, you know, what’s inside counts. And for a lot of people, faith is way more than masquerade and scary stories, but actual comfort.” 

He frowned and looked back at the building: “I mean, this _is_ one of the thousands churches, right?”

Marco laughed and walked the few steps over to him, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist – quite uncomfortable since Charlie had his hands in his coat pockets: 

“Sí. But faith doesn’t impress anybody without a pretty façade. And a street rat doesn’t impress anybody without a nice lifestyle.” 

The Irish got his hands out and put one on the Sicilian’s cheek: 

“But those who find faith nonetheless, are giving their heart and soul away for the beautiful thing they discovered somewhere hidden.”


	3. #3 - Spamano

“Are you still awake?”

“Shut the hell up bastardo.” 

The Spaniard laughed at the response but poked the Italian in the front passenger seat once more. He pulled the small blanket away and turned around to shoot glares at him: 

“What the fuck do you want Antonio.”

Antonio smiled and just pointed out the windshield: “Just look carino.” 

Lovino bristled with anger before he turned to look forwards. 

The sky was littered with stars and indeed amazing, but it had been like this since yesterday when they started to take the route through the Pyrenees. The Italian had no idea why he had agreed to this crazy vacation idea of the Spaniard – he was not really a man for road trips. Probably to make Antonio shut up about how great and cozy it would be. 

“That’s what you woke me for? If you wanted to marvel at the stars together, you could have waited until tomorrow evening!” Lovino snapped at him, voice hoarse from sleeping and being used so loud. 

But Antonio just kept smiling and got out of the car: “Don’t be like that, Lovi, but you’re right! You can see it better outside!”

“See what you fucking idiota?!” Lovino yelled and coughed, looking for the water bottle that had to be in the door of the car. After taking a sip he turned around to go back to sleep – the Spaniard could fall of the damn mountains out there, he didn’t care!

“Another one! Lovi, did you see this! Carino!” The overexcited tone was hard to ignore. 

“Seen what?” he growled but didn’t get an answer. 

“And yet again!” 

Just as the Italian’s eyes flung open again, his door did as well and Antonio grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the car along with the blanket: “How can you just slumber away such a beautiful thing?!”

“How about you fuckboy tell me what you are so excited about!” he yelled again but Antonio only pointed at the sky. Now Lovino’s eyes widened in surprise. 

One shooting star crossed the sky. Another one right after it and after waiting a few more seconds, the next came by. 

“Wow” he whispered, sitting down on the front lid after wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. 

Antonio sat down right next to him: “Amazing, isn’t it?”

“Very.”

The Spaniard grinned: “Are you glad now that you got up?”

“I would have been glad if you had fucking told me that there is a meteorite shower!” 

“Aww, don’t be like that! Come on and make a wish instead, yeah? A lot of wishes!” 

“I will wish for every single shooting star that you stop being such a pain in the ass.”

“They don’t come true once you say them out loud.”


	4. #4 - Railey

“I wonder sometimes if I am good enough for you.”  
  
Tahir looked to the side, but Robert didn’t bother, just kept staring at the ceiling.  
  
“Like, am I a bigger jerk than you can handle? Am I a bigger jerk than you deserve? You are Mister Goody Two shoes in this relationship after all.”  
  
And at this point, he had to look over to the Pakistani-Brit who chuckled.  
  
“I think we are both two pretty fuck ups, Robert” he snorted with a smile.  
  
“That’s why this whole shit works. We are both no good, we both like … learn together?”  
  
Tahir shrugged: “I hope we do. I like you and as much as you deserve it sometimes, I don’t want to hurt you for no good reason.”  
  
“You’re a fucking sap” Robert grinned and leant in to kiss him on the cheek, the other smiling at it.  
  
“Yeah, _I am_ the fucking sap, sure. But even if we are not the best, we don’t want to leave each other right?”  
  
“Can’t be that big of a jerk if you still want me” Robert whispered, placing a tame kiss on the lips now.  
  
“I mean, if we rot in hell one day, we’ll rot together” Tahir grinned and the other laughed, leaning back.  
  
“I am sure there is a place there reserved for us” he said.  
  
“I know there is one for me for sure. It’s called the throne.”  
  
When Robert looked over to him, he only received a puppy face for his very done expression:  
  
“What?”  
  
“That’s it I am on the balcony, smoking.”  
  
When he was already halfway through the room to the balcony door, Tahir frowned:   
  
“Robert, you are naked!”   
  
“Did I say I would go in my birth suit? Jesus Christ.” 


	5. #5 - SicIre

“This is a very soft bed. I appreciate this very soft bed.”

“And this is a very soft butt. I appreciate this very soft butt.”

Harry didn’t know if he should glare or grin, instead he just buried his face in the pillow:

“Michele, we’ve been running around all day, my butt doesn’t appreciate being touched right now.”

“But I am _massaging_ it, it _should_ appreciate it” Michele complained but let his hand slide upwards nonetheless, caressing the Irish’s back.

“It’ll sure appreciate it tomorrow, darling” Harry muffled into the pillow, having to repeat it after Michele didn’t hear it.

It was quiet for a while, the Irishman almost asleep when the Sicilian asked:

“Life is hectic lately, isn’t it?”

Harry turned around to lie on his back, looking at the other:

“It has always been.”

“Do you sometimes wish it wouldn’t be?”

Harry reached out and put his hand on Michele’s chest, lazily caressing him:

“It’d be a lie if I said no, but as long as I have you by my side, it’s okay. Life is hectic, but the nights with you are not.”

He grinned: “Well, and when they are it’s a good hectic.”

Michele smiled back but frowned as well: “They are not hectic. I don’t make love hectic, I make it thoroughly and intensive.”

Harry only laughed with his arm over his eyes at the response while the Sicilian shuffled closer to him and wrapped his arms around him:

“I still also love it when time stands still every night, though. When there is nothing but peace and a sweet, sleeping Irishman in my arms.”

“Agreed” Harry whispered.


	6. #6 - ScotFra

“It’s a rough one today, isn’t it?” Francis asked and the young scot turned to him with a small grin.  
  
“Aye” he said, wind blowing through the red hair.  
  
“You sure have an interesting weather here at the coast” the Frenchman continued and Gavin’s grin spread further:  
  
“Yeah, even nastier than it is at home in Edinburgh. But you can like it.”  
  
“You sure can” the other said, walking the few steps over to him, both standing at the edge of a cliff right now.  
  
For a while you could only hear the waves crashing into the shore before Francis spoke up again:  
  
“You do that a lot when you are here, don’t you?”  
  
Gavin frowned: “Yeah.”  
  
“Your mom said ‘I bet that rascal is out there on the cliffs as always’.”  
  
“My … She really used rascal?”  
  
Francis chuckled: “You are one.”  
  
“Francis, I’m _seventeen_.”  
  
The Frenchman only shrugged with a smile and the scot sighed, looking at the sea again.  
  
“Why do you do it so often?”  
  
“I don’t know. I like to see how the waves are crashing. It has something … soothing. I can think out here.”  
  
“I understand.”  
  
Francis kept looking at the other, who didn’t seem to notice, with a small smile.  
  
_I fully understand._


	7. #7 - RoChu

“It’s snowing again.” 

“Is it?” 

Ivan was always surprised and amused by how much the older man was fascinated by snow. He wondered if Yao ever saw snow when he was at home. 

“When will it stop snowing? If the weather keeps it up like that, we won’t be able to go home” the Chinese man said now frowning and the Russian laughed, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him away from the window: 

“Aw, is that such a bad thing?” 

“Well, we both have things to do, now have we?” 

“That can waaait a bit” Ivan said and buried his face in the long black hair covering Yao’s neck. The other sighed: 

“And what happens if the electricity goes out? Or something like this? Not that I wouldn’t find a way to find a solution but –“

He was stopped when Ivan wrapped his long scarf around his neck as well. 

“Problem solved. Whatever happens, I’ll keep you safe and warm.” 

The Russian grabbed the blanket lying at the end of the couch, covering both of them as well.

“See? I have good ideas too.” 

Yao sighed once more with a faint smile: “You sure have, you big bear.”


	8. #8 - AusHun

“Oi four eyes, I asked if you are okay” Erzsébet said and Roderich shoved his glasses upwards. 

“Ah, yeah sure” he stuttered out before clearing his throat. He should show more confidence after all.

The Hungarian cocked an eyebrow before sticking her arm out to help him up. Contemplating for a second if he should accept the offer, he then let her help him up. While the Austrian muttered curses under his breath and patted the dust of his suit, the other crossed her arms: 

“So you are the young Edelstein?”

“Roderich Edelstein, Leader of the Edelstein Clan, exactly” he answered proudly. The Hungarian didn’t seem impressed though and after a few seconds of silence, he wondered if he said something wrong. 

That was before a big smile spread across her face: “I’m the new leader of the Hédeváry Clan, Erszébet!” 

She giggled: “You know, my father told me a lot about your family and I was curious to finally meet the new boss! I hope you live up to my expectations!” 

He frowned: “Your … expectations?” 

“I’ve heard how much power your family has! And I hope that you will be a fair match for me like your father was for mine when it came to business! I don’t want anybody who clings to my legs!” 

She leant in to him: “Even if it’s a cute four eyes.”


	9. #9 - Donick

“That are a lot of scars for one man” Donella said and Paddy turned to her: 

“Hm?” 

“You have quite a lot of scars for one life.” 

He shrugged: “It’s a very dangerous life.” 

“It sure is” she replied before pointing at a scar on his upper arm: “What’s this from?” 

He lifted his arm to look at it: “Football. Broke my arm, it was really nasty.” 

“Football, really?” 

“It was a really shitty field and we were reckless bastards back then. I think I even almost broke Kilian’s foot during one ‘match’. I know I broke Angus nose on accident once and got Liam’s ribs bruised.” 

“And I thought your life was dangerous because of your homeland and your job, not because of football. “

“It’s sink or swim if you play team sports with your blokes. Look at the boys, I could tell you stories about Harry!”

“Maybe he would have turned out better with another role model” she grinned and Paddy laughed. 

“Don’t think I’m the cause but who knows. Maybe it’s not only due to the times, some people are just born wild.” 

She tilted her head forwards: “Does that mean you are a raised wild child while Harry is a born one? Does society nowadays produce more polite kids? I can say what I want about my fifth’s years but they do not break limbs and other body parts that casually when playing any sports.” 

“Maybe war produces wild children, you know, I was around 18 when all these happened. 18 and up. Maybe not the time.” 

She looked at him and leant against his shoulder: “Maybe. Who knows.”


	10. #10 - PruCan

“That is an amazing sight! I mean, it’s just forest and forest and forest, but it is still kinda awesome!” Gilbert said, causing Matthew to laugh.

He looked at the Canadian with a smile: “I mean, we’ve been walking around and around _in_ the woods all day, but now I can see them from above!”

The German put his arms akimbo, striking a ridiculously confident pose that way: “Damn right, I am above them all! I am the forest king now!”

Matthew laughed so hard he didn’t make a sound; it only intensified when the other slipped from the fallen tree he was standing on, landing on his butt in the grass.

“Oh no, oh my poor forest king” he said after rushing over to him, hugging the Albino:

“Are you alright?”

“The forest doesn’t seem to accept me as its ruler yet, but it’ll see” he bristled and Matthew laughed again, burying his face in Gilbert’s shoulder, who only ran his hand through his hair with a smile.

“I don’t know if you are that qualified, Gilbert. You spent your whole life in Berlin after all.”

“Ah ah ah! I saw more forests than you’d believe me! My mom was – and still is – a sucker for holidays somewhere at the end of the world. Seriously, me and Lutz saw SO – MANY – FARMS when we were younger!”

“Farms are not forests, dear.”

“Dad liked to go hiking, so don’t get me started on this, Vögelchen.”


	11. #11 - TurGre

“Herakles, get your fucking cat out of my face!”

“Get your face out of my cat!”

The Turk glared at the other man, who only stuck his tongue out to him.

It was not like Sadiq minded the other cats lying on the couch with them, just that one kitty that liked to climb onto the book he was reading.

So he just took the cat for the what-the-hell-nots time but instead of putting it down on the floor, he let it fall on Herakles face:

“There you have _your_ fucking cat!”

He leant back again, an amused smile making his lips twitch as he watched Herakles getting more and more annoyed when the little black kitten wandered around on his face and neck region.

But just a few seconds after he started to read again, somebody clawed at the back of his book.

“I can do what I want with you, you’ll always come back, huh?” he muttered.

And he also caught a muffled something from the other end of the couch.

“Did you say something Herakles?”

“Yeah, how I don’t understand; Who the hell would want to come to you?”

Sadiq caught his foot when he wanted to kick him, laughing:

“Well, you are still here, aren’t you?”

“Oh shut up! You came to my place, it’s not like I invited you!”

A few of the cats meowed when the Turk moved around, now kneeling over him:

“Of course not. And you never show up in Ankara for other things then business, hm?” he asked and poked him in the cheek, the Greek quickly catching his hand.

“Just shut the hell up!”

The other grinned: “Make me!”

Although the kiss was surprising, Sadiq didn’t mind it at all.


	12. #12 - FrUK

“I can’t believe I’m in such a situation with you again” Arthur hissed and Francis look surprised at him.

And then the Frenchman chuckled, making the other throw a displeased look in his direction.

“Arthur, you sound like we got into trouble at work again, not like we are on a date.”

“Just as bad” the Englishman hissed once more and Francis sighed, just like Arthur:

“I’m getting used to this, okay? I’m … I am sorry.”

He straightened his back, looking the other in the eyes – which was very hard to do without glaring again, since Francis smiled amused.

“Apology accepted, mon amour” he said and Arthur wish he could just leave the godforsaken Restaurant, on the other hand he _wanted_ to be here after all.

And yet cringed when the other put his hand on his:

“Is there anything I could do to make it easier?”

“I … I don’t know. No, I don’t think so.”

“If you say so …”

Silence ensued and even though this hadn’t been their first date, it was awkward. Extremely awkward and that made Arthur just feel miserable.

“Ah well, any plans for afterwards?” He asked, regretting it the second he had said that.

But once again, the Frenchman only smiled:

“Well, we could go back to my place, sit on the balcony and just talk about things.

Like we used to do, right?”

The Englishman did remember the evenings they spent there under a blanket, looking at the stars and talking about everything.

He smiled faintly: “That sounds like a lovely idea.”


	13. #13 - AmeViet

“Do you like it here?”

“Yes, it is a nice for a change. You know, I’ve went through our swamps quite a few times. It is interesting how the … “

Chi stopped and Alfred waited two seconds before asking:

“The?”

“How is the area called again?”

“Bayou!”

“Right, the Bayou is different from the swamp areas in Vietnam and that is really interesting for me.”

“It _is_ cool” the American said. “Like, Vegas does get boring after some time … You need to show me the swamps in your country! Oh and we should visit the Everglades!”

“The Everglades?”

“That are swamp-ish areas in Florida! But beware, there are GIANT Gators!”

He dropped his paddle, crooking his fingers as if they were claws and leaning in to her:

“And if you don’t pay attention they are gonna EAT you! Rawr!”

Chi didn’t smile a lot; not because she wasn’t happy but because it simply wasn’t her thing.

And yet in this moment, she smiled. It was a very awkward smile, she actually tried to hold back a laughter.

Alfred, on the other hand, started to smile from ear to ear:

“Are you smiling Chi?”

She only snorted as answer and Alfred shuffled closer on his knees, making the boat totter:

“There are already gators here! Maybe one is under the boat right now, just waiting to snatch!” he threw his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug and the woman made more noises which was most likely supressed laughter, "you!"

“But no worries, I am here and ready to save you! I will heroically battle any alligator coming close to my beloved Chi!”

“Alfred?” She snorted once again.

“Yes?”

She lifted the paddle out of the water, gently hitting him on the head with it.

“You are a total goof” she said before bursting into laughter.


	14. #14 - ScotFra

“Are you sniffling?”

“No.”

Francis smiled when the other coughed:

“Gavin, did you catch a cold?”

“Bugger off.”

“Oh mon ami, if your mother would know …”

“What, she is not already here? Cuz you sound like her.”

The Frenchman threw a judging look in his direction, even though the young scot wouldn’t see it. It was almost pitch black in the room, the moon barely lighting it.

“Shit, I’m cold” Gavin muttered and the other looked at him again before getting up and walking to his bed.

“Scoot over.”

“What for?”

“Just make room.”

Grumbling, the scot shuffled closer to the wall, Francis lying down beside him.

Gavin cocked an eyebrow when the Frenchman wrapped his arms around him:

“First saying I’m ill and now you come and cuddle?”

“I can’t let mon ami freeze.”

He buried his face in the red hair and sighed.

The scot let out a small “Heh”:

“Your _ami_ , hm?”

“… oui.”

“I wondered over the last time, you know? It’s okay.”

“You mean it’s okay if I have a crush on you? That is mutually understanding?”

“That’s not the only thing mutual here.”

He paused shortly: “You know, I-I’d kiss you and stuff, but then both of us would be ill, so … that gotta wait.”


	15. #15 - NewIreland

“Sophie?”

“Mhmpf…”

“Are you really sure this was a good idea?”

“I’m hungry, ok.”

“Yes sheep, but you look like you’re going to fall asleep and with your face on your fries.”

“Fuck yeah, who doesn’t want to sleep with food in their face. I’ll tell you, this is how I wanna leave this earth.”

She put her chicken nugget down and revealed an imaginary headline over her head:

“Irish woman found dead with five slices of potato pizza in her mouth.”

Benny laughed and Sophie snickered as well. It was 2 am and they were almost alone in the McDonalds; only the staff and another man were still around.

“The only more Irish way to go would be to get an alcohol poisoning from Whisky or choking on too much Guinness at once.”

The New Zealander chuckled lightly before leaning in to her:

“Is it mean if I’d say that’s how I imagine your brother to go?”

An ugly snort came from her lips since that comment had caught her off guard while chewing on a nugget.

After half choking, half laughing for a solid minute, she whispered:

“No Kiwi, that’s not mean. That is exactly how that tosser would blow his own lights out. Jesus christ, the pictures in my head, I can't.”

He ruffled through her hair:

“Goodies then.”


	16. #16 - The Aktürk Family

“Faster, faster!” Ayşe screamed and Selim wanted to scream, too, although for different reasons than his daughter. 

Teacup carousels were clearly not his cup of tea. 

That he could see his wife outside of the ride, grinning from one ear to the other, didn’t make it any better. 

Next time he would make Emine do this, no matter how much Ayşe would beg. 

“No no no sweetheart” he said as his daughter pulled at the wheel to make the ‘teacup’, they were sitting in, spin even faster. 

“Daddy’s head is already spinning enough.”

She giggled and only proceeded to pull. 

Selim put his hands on hers, looking her in the eye: 

“Ayşe, please.” 

The girl almost screamed with laughter again, trying to pull her hands out from under his. As he let her, she put them on his cheek, trying to kiss her father on the nose. 

He laughed and leant in to her to make it easier. 

“Love you, Daddy.” 

“I love you too, princess.” 

The peace lasted for a few more seconds before she started to pull on the wheel again. 

“And? That was fun?” Emine asked when the two of them hopped (Ayşe) and stumbled (Selim) out of the ride. 

“Yes!” her daughter said and stretched her arms to get picked up while her husband just muttered a variety of German and Turkish curses under his breath.


	17. #17 - GerIta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, dear people, is a Strandkorb or also shortened to Korb in the Drabble. It is incredibly hard to translate so I used the german term.  
> http://www.strandkorb-und-gartenmoebel.de/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/Fotolia_43206460_Subscription_Monthly_XL.jpg

“And you are _sure_ you aren’t cold?”

“Sí Ludwig.”

When his boyfriend still frowned sceptical, Feliciano kissed him:

“I am _fine_ , it’s just a bit chilly.”

The German nodded and finally relaxed, making the other smile.

The sky and thermometer had looked promising this morning, much to the delight of the Italian.

He loved to go to the beach and had hoped to do it every day when Ludwig suggested a trip to the Baltic sea.

But the weather had been cold and rough during the last days, good for cosy, romantic evenings in their holiday house, not for swimming.

And yet it had gotten cold again today, cutting the beach experience disappointingly short.

Now they sat in a Strandkorb Ludwig had rented, wearing T-Shirts and shorts over their swimwear, hoping for better weather.

“I like your country, but the weather is really bad at times” Feli mumbled, leaning against the other’s shoulder.

Ludwig chuckled low, caressing the back of his head:

“I’m sorry Schatz.”

Feli just enjoyed the warm touch, a little lift for his mood – until the hand moved on to his neck.

“Oh, you’re ticklish?” the German asked after the other had cringed and squeaked.

“Sorry” he added, yet tickled the spot once more.

“Ludwig, you’re mean!” he said offended, reaching out to brush against the other’s neck. Ludwig cringed, ducking his head:

“Feliciano!”

“Well you started it!”

“I – Stop!”

Feli only giggled, letting his hands wander over the German’s body like spiders:

“Aare you ticklish there? Oor there? And here?”

Even though Ludwig was really good at holding his laughter back and started to tickle the Italian as well, Feli managed to almost sit in his lap in no time.

His boyfriend tried to catch his hands:

“Feliciano, there are people looking!”

“And?” Feli snickered, just proceeding to tickle his neck, making Ludwig press himself against the back of the Strandkorb.

And slowly, without them noticing at first, the Korb started to fall.

“Alright, that’s enough” Ludwig wheezed when all three – he, Feliciano and the Korb – were lying on their back.

The Italian just laughed with his face on the other’s chest.


	18. #18 - Johanine

“You’re not very professional” Johannes said, but Janine only continued to grin:

“Open it, four eyes.”

He bristled, folding the piece of paper that just hit him on the head apart.

Her grin grew slightly when he threw an annoyed scowl in her direction:

“Your caricatures have never been and will never be funny.”

That grin was apparently set in stone:

“Damn right. They are _hilarious_.”

Hannes only rolled his eyes and went back to work and so did she after uttering “Boo hoo, you are so boring today.”

Just like all the crappy paperwork on the screen in front of her. Being a newbie in this agency was exciting but also a terrible pain in the ass.

That was until something hit her arm and when she turned to the other’s desk, a paper ball hit her right in the face.

The Darmstädter smirked and she pouted:

“Yeah, now you think you’re really cle – “

“I don’t. I know I’m a fucking genius” he replied when another ball found its way inside her blouse.

“Okay you little bitch, what do you got there?” she said, grinning pissed off and stood up to lean over her desk to get a better look at his.

Janine didn’t know one could build a catapult out of a ruler, a staple, a rubber band and two pencils.

“You goddamn smartass” she said, admiration in her voice.

“Thanks for acknowledging my brilliant mind” he gave back, then the Kasselänerin grabbed a ruler:

“But don’t think I will be defeated that easily. Bring it on, fuckboy.”

“You want to play baseball?”

“I am a fucking sports ace. Afraid?”

“Of the person that can’t kick a ball for her life?”

“Of the woman that can kick your ass in half when it comes to Ice Hockey.”


	19. #19 - FrUK

“BONNEFOY, I AM GONNA FRY YOU BLOODY FROG CRISPY!”

Francis had heard a loud crash, followed by Arthur’s screaming.

When he barged into the room, the Englishman lay on the floor in what used to be Arielle Halévy’s office chair.

He snickered, immediately earning an intense glare:

“What the fuck Francis?! What are you, twelve?! A dumb prank like this –“

“Hey, _hey_ , what? It’s not my fault the chair broke! How should I have known this if you _just_ asked me if I have a spare room for you –“

“Well, then explain this mess you wanker!”

“Arthur, how about you get up first?”

Glaring at him one last time, Arthur got up and adjusted his suit.

“Look “ Francis started to explain, “I guess it was Désirée because she wanted to annoy Arielle again, god knows why. Or maybe it was just a loosed screw because –“

“There are tons of screws loose in this madhouse.”

Francis pouted but since it didn’t got a reaction out of the other, he sighed:

“But you understand that it _couldn’t_ have been me?”

Too stubborn to admit it immediately, he hissed “Fine” only after a while.

Francis smiled and walked over to him:

“Are you hurt mon amour?”  
  
“Oh yeah, you are asking that really soon. Nice how concerned you are.”  
  
“Excuse me, but I had to defend myself against your accusations.”


	20. #20 - Lewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to indicate that Adam King's way of speaking is rather, well, _casual_. I don't know enough about accents, slang and dialect to write them out properly (tho you could headcanon him speaking some londoner accent/slang), so I tried this out. I hope it works and my point gets across!

"Uhhh no! I ... uhm ..."

The Londoner furrowed his brows:

"How many lies do ya want to keep tellin' to get you out of that? If ya wouldn't have lied in first place, ya wouldn't have gotten in trouble."

"I'm sorry" Lewis whispered, leaning against the other's shoulder, smiling:

"But at least you are not mad."

King bristled: "Who said that? Ya wanted to get ME in trouble for ya bullshit! Ya can actually piss off and find a place in this bloody hospital where neither Bailey nor I have to see ya rotten face!"

"But I-"

"There's nothing open to discuss!"

"Hey! I am the hospital patient after all; YOU should leave if you don't want to see me!"

King was quiet for a while, gnashing his teeth and although he had never been particular violent towards Lewis, the Southamptoner was afraid he'd hit him. Sure, he was taller and King was chubby, not muscular, but that meant nothing. He knew the other could land heavy hits.

"Fine" he snarled, getting up and walking out of the room, coughing while doing so.

And suddenly Lewis felt bad. No, not suddenly. The fact that he just threw his boyfriend with a cold out only added guilt to the already enormous pile. Most of it was that he had once again try to put the blame for things he fucked up onto other people. And of all people he did it to one who actually cared about him.

But Adam had always forgiven him, hadn't he? He just had to say sorry a bit more enthusiastic, a bit more like he meant it - which he surprisingly did - and then everything would be fine again.


	21. #21 - Francetto

“Did you parents name you Dolcetto after you sweet tooth?”

The Venetian glared at him, the effect of it failing spectacularly though. He just looked too cute with the curly brown hair falling into his face and the ice-cream spoon between the tightly pressed shut lips.

“That you have one is undeniable, you little chocolate fanatic” Francesco chuckled, getting hit with the spoon on the fingers in response.

“Shut up Franci and eat your own darn gelato” Dolcetto said, eyes on his own cup while he picked another piece of strawberry out of the ice-cream.

Instead of doing so, the older man only stirred around in his cup and kept watching him.

“You’re gonna let it melt!”

“Wow, you care more about the gelato than about me.”

Francesco grinned: “It was definitely for the sweet tooth.”

“Just shut up and eat, you bastard.”

But Franci was only half done with his when Dolcetto already tried scratching out the leftovers in the cup.

“Hey, do you want some of mine?” he asked, holding the spoon full of ice cream to Dolco, who only squinted his eyes, his own spoon still in his mouth.

The Neapolitan laughed, pressing his face behind the other’s ear, burying it in the curly hair, after Dolco had eaten the spoonful before grabbing the whole cup.

“Ti amo, Dolco.”

“Stop breathing in my ear, you charming fuck up.”


	22. #22 - Telov

"Honey, the 90ies called, they want their shoes back" Vicki said and Irina's former smile turned into a frustrated frown.

"I like them" she pouted and her girlfriend sighed: "Irinushka, even if you like Plateau shoes, we're not going to some big city but to a small hut somewhere on the countryside."

"You don't like them."

"I wouldn't be caught dead in them, but you look cute in everything you wear. Frozen feet, however, do not look so cute."

Irina apparently desperately tried to think of a comeback, head already red, but then let herself fall down next to Vicki on their couch, the blonde hugging her.

"Well, I like them" she mumbled and rested her head against the one of her girlfriend.

"Irinushka, I know you do, but you can't wear them. Where are your boots?"

Irina just closed her eyes and Viktoriya frowned before pulling away from the hug:

"Your boots, Irinushka."

"I lost them."

"You lost them?"

"I threw them out."

"What- Why?"

"Because they were pretty damn worn out."

"And you didn't get new ones since then?"

"Nope."

"Lapotschka, why didn't you? Actually, you should have more than one appropriate pair, now I think of it?"

"Because they're ugly, ugh! And because it didn't matter at that time! I mean ... I have tons of boots, I just didn't realise I threw away the special ones! You know, the work ones!"

"O-Okay ... but then why the Plateau shoes?"

Irina looked her dead in the eye:

"Because I like plateau shoes."

"Irinushka...!"

She got up and strutted to the door:

"And I am gonna show them off!"

"Irina! Get back here! I won't take you out in those!"


	23. #23 - NewIreland

“Bennyyyy! Happy Birthday, ah, no, Happy new Year! Happy birthday, what am I saying – “

“Sophie, you know you told me that last night already?”

“Whaaat, I didn’t.”

“Yes, I mean, last _night_ for me.”

While the woman on the other end let out a drawn out “Ohhhhhh…”, he sighed.

The New Zealander wondered how much she drank.

“But a Happy New Year to you, too! I am sorry I can’t be there to kiss you, but next year, well, this year. I promise.”

“Well I could always ask Lorenzo if he wants to kiss me for you.”

“Sophie!”

“What, he’s drunk and moping, mo-ping, dear lord why is talking so hard, about how his girlfriend isn’t here and Harry clings to Michele, and Charlie and Marco are making out as if they are going to fuck on the couch every second and for the rest, oh well … I think Eva tries to hit on one of Harry’s friend’s girlfriend and- “

“That sounds … like you’re having fun?”

“I do! It’s chaotic like every year, but it is not bad! I think I’ll go back to the other’s! I love you Benny, Happy New Year!”

“Yes” he sighed with a smile. “Happy New Year, Sheep.”


	24. #24 - SicIre

“Happy New Year, you booze repository” Michele said while Harry shielded his eyes from the light falling through the window. It wasn’t a bright day, but even the clouded sky gave him a headache.

“Hangover?” the Sicilian asked after the other hid under the blanket.

“Fuck off with your rolled up blinds and your condescending voice” Harry growled and Michele sat down on the edge of the bed:

“Sorry, but last night was quite … much.”

“Too much for you?”

“I don’t know, at one point maybe. How are you?”

“My head is exploding.”

Michele chuckled and pulled the blanket away, placing a kiss between his eyebrows:

“Do you want to sleep some more or should I make you a hangover breakfast?”

He still didn’t open his eyes: “A breakfast would actually be nice.”

When the Sicilian was almost out of the room: “Well, how are you Michele? Not hungover?”

“No, not really.”

The Irishman opened his eyes, squinting and blinking when he looked at him though:

“Then how the fuck did you bear with us?”

“Well, when I'm tipsy you are quite okay, even when drunk. And now be a good boy, I will be back in a few minutes.”

“Love you, darling!”

“Love you too, tresoro!”


	25. #25 - Donick

“Looking dapper today, why that?” Donella said and Paddy gave her a confused look: 

“You saw me in a suit and now wearing a blazer is dapper?” 

“And how often have I seen you in summer shirts and shorts and worn out T-Shirts – “

“I have to wear a suit all the time, I can’t always be fancy for you” he answered, putting his hands around her waist and kissing her. 

“Hm, Heels?” 

“Three whole inches, handsome.” 

“You need to stop with this, one day you’ll be taller than me.” 

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen those shoes and I would break my legs in them.” 

Patrick laughed and looked down on her: 

“You look quite lovely yourself today.” 

“Eh, school year just begun and I like to impress the young kids before they only know me in a turtleneck 50% of the time.” 

“No other reason?” 

“So far not. Are you in a blazer because you want to give me one?” 

“Well, only if you want to. I am free this weekend – I guess.” 

“Then let me tell Hope that I am home a bit later today.” 

“Tell her I said Hi.”

Donella was already halfway back into the building: “You will see her later anyways, tell her Hi yourself!” 

He only grinned.


	26. #26 - ScotWal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The namesUlef and Rhew are welsh words, pronounced E-le and Hre-ou

“You don’t like the cold outside, hm?” Gavin said, tickling the cat on his stomach behind the ears.

“Ulef was really born on the wrong island” Tristan said when he came back, putting the tea on the couch table before looking outside: “Rhew however …”

“Can Cats catch a cold?”

“Maybe … but that little guy is tough.”

He kneeled down, caressing the scot behind his ears and pressing a kiss to the piercing on his ear:

“You two prefer the warm living room, hm?”

“There is a place and a time for crappy arse weather and there is a place and a time to take care of my sweeties” Gavin replied, kissing the other on the mouth.

“Do you think Ulef will share?” the Welshman whispered and the scot grinned:

“I don’t know, he likes me very much. I think he’s very comfy here.”

“That’s a shame” Tristan said, kissing the scot, tongues poking at each other, lips perfectly fitting, Gavin’s hand running through the messy, thick brown hair.

“Because I think he will have to share” the Welshman whispered afterwards and Gavin smiled:

“You’re gonna be the one telling him to get off my belly.”

“Easy.”

Tristan stood up, saying “Sorry old chap, but you can come back in a second” when he picked the cat up and put him on the on the floor, before climbing on the couch, legs to each side of the other’s hips.

“Comfortable?” he asked after lying down.

“Wait Trissy-Boy, let’s move a bit …”

After a few seconds, they managed that Tristan could put his head on the other’s chest, hip between the scot’s legs now.

“Now it’s comfy” Gavin whispered and kissed him on the hair.

And they could have fallen asleep like this if there wouldn’t have been another bloke who wanted to cuddle.

“YOU BLOODY BASTARD!” Gavin yelled when Poki hopped on his face, trying to get in between him and the other.

“Hey Poki dear” Tristan smiled and shoved the cat aside before putting an arm around him and caressing him behind the ears.

“This cat has a deathwish, I am telling you” Gavin growled and Tristan rolled his eyes:

“He’s just wild.”

“He is a careless idiot.”

“Like and like repel each other, hm?”

“Shut up, Tristan.”

He kissed Gavin: “You shut up and be a grown man about the cat for once.”


	27. #27 - Jemar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The german bits at the end are lyrics to the song Denkmal by Wir sind Helden. Denkmal translates to memorial, the song is basically very close to what Pia is saying before.

“This is an outrage!” 

“What is an outrage now, Liebste? Graffiti? No Graffiti?” Alexander asks, walking over and holding onto the arm of his girlfriend, his beer in the other hand. 

Pia frowned: “… I forgot.” 

She sighed frustrated and turned around, sliding down at the wall of the house; the Weimarer did the same. 

“Are we leaning against Goethe’s house?” 

He looked upwards shortly before smiling: “Jep.” 

It was quiet for a while before he spoke up again: “If you’d become some sort of hero, would you like a memorial?” 

The Jenaer woman let out a small “Heh” before looking into the sky: “I don’t know. Like … what do I want with a memorial? What use is it if I do something and people think it is so great they have to ban in me in stone? No, I don’t want a statue, I don’t want my house turned into a museum, I want songs written about me! And my stories being made into movies! A statue doesn’t inspire anybody and how much is the change I made worth, when then everybody just looks back on what I did instead of looking forward what they could do!” 

Alex chuckled into the beer bottle he was emptying right now, smiling at her when he put it down: 

“I love you Pia.” 

“I know you do, you big nerd” she smiled back. 

And once more a few seconds passed before Alex looked upwards and started to hum: 

“Hol den Vorschlaghammer! Sie haben uns ein Denkmal gebaut … Und jeder Vollidiot weiß!” 

“Dass das die Liebe versaut … Ich werd’ die schlechtesten Sprayer dieser Stadt engagieren, die sollen nachts noch die Trümmer mit Parolen beschmieren …“ 

People were looking out of their windows, disgruntled about the fact that apparently two students decided they had to dance and sing as loud as possible in the middle of the night.


	28. #28 - GerIta

“Okay, what is your problem with me!” 

Ludwig stared at Feliciano for a second like a deer in the headlight, before coughing and putting his usual stern look on again: 

“I don’t quite understand, Herr Vargas? Have I said something wrong?” 

“You have said nothing at all!” the Italian gave back upset, but his expression was worried: 

“You just sit there and smile when I throw looks at you and when I try and flirt you never flirt back … “

Ludwig went back to a deer in the headlight, although this time it was a blushing deer. Once again this only lasted shortly, a frown replacing the former expression: “Herr Vargas, I think this is not an appropriate topic right now.” 

“An appropriate topic right now – Beilschmidt, if you don’t want me just say it! But stop playing with me!” 

The Italian looked disappointed, sad and angry while the German just looked down, cleared his throat before looking back at Feliciano: 

“Herr Vargas, I was not toying, I just merely didn’t know that you were expecting … this. Also, you can call me Ludwig.” 

And now it was Feliciano’s turn to put on the deer look: “What?” 

“I think … I thought I was flirting. I suppose we take things … slower and do them more … subtle here in Germany. I am sorry you got confused.” 

“So …you do like me back?” 

“Yes, I do. I just didn’t know how to– “

He got cut off when the Italian wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek: 

“Oh, you silly, silly German! It’s Feliciano now, Ludwig!”


	29. #29 - Kanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prinzessin is german for Princess, Bienchen is german and means little bee - Both of them are petnames. 
> 
> By a Bully Marathon Anna means the movies of the german actor and regisseur Michael Bully Herbig.

“And we could see the city below us! Main sparkling, cars rushing , humans hurrying down the – “

“Could it be that one week in Pullach is already too much for you?” Anna said with a smile and her Frankfurter girlfriend turned to her surprised.

“You know, it just sounds like you are missing Frankfurt already …” the Wiesbadener woman said with another amused smile, almost wanting to chuckle at the other’s pout.

“Pah!” she said, turning her head away that her high red ponytail swung to and fro. “I am just very excited because I have not been to this restaurant for a while! Silly, if I’d miss home that easily I wouldn’t work for the BND!”

“Well, you don’t miss Frankfurt when you have something to do, that is right Prinzessin …” Anna replied, tilting her head and coming closer to the other woman. “But apparently you’d rather-“

“Yes, you got me! I’d rather do nothing at home than sitting in this Bavarian hole! Don’t get me started on the weekend before in Berlin, ugh, _Berlin_!”

Anna giggled, hugging her taller girlfriend from behind: “Oh my poor Prinzessin!”

Karin grinned, shoving the other’s arms away before turning around to hug her and spin around:

“So, just imagine Bienchen! We would enthrone over the city, dining the finest dishes in entire Hesse!”

Anna laughed at first but reduced it to a smile and she didn’t look the other in the eye when she started:

“Karin, I know you’d really love to go to that restaurant, but you know … it has been a stressful week… Couldn’t we just hang out at your apartment and admire Frankfurt from above from there?”

The Frankfurter looked disappointed: “Sure Anna … I mean, I can still go there later…”

The Wiesbadener cupped her face: “I know you want to take me on an amazing date, but I’d much rather spend time on your couch cuddled up under a blanket and kissing you, you know?”

She gave the other a kiss, making her grin and spin around with the blonde again:

“Sure as hell Bienchen! We’ll eat junk food and watch bad movies if you want to!”

“I want potatoes and sausage with green sauce and a Bully marathon!”

“Your wish is my command!”

“And lots of kisses!”

Karin kissed her on the mouth, the nose, the cheek, the neck before she straightened up:

“Your wish is my command.”


	30. #30 - FrUK

“This is the last time I save your sorry ass!” Francis almost shouted, making Arthur’s head turn quickly: 

“This better is the last time you put my oh so sorry arse into trouble, frog!” the Englishman spat back. 

Francis scowled at him, leaning down to the man on the floor: “I didn’t put you in trouble! You know what awaited you!”

Arthur lifted his head, coming closer as well: “I thought you had this under control!” 

“I thought you and Gavin had at least a tiny bit of self-control for once!” 

“I do, I can’t do anything if those good for nothing scots are barbarians! Also, I didn’t ask you for anything!” 

“I risk a good business relationship, I risk a friendship, I risk really a lot for … nothing!” 

Arthur stood up, glaring at him and pointing at the door: “I didn’t ask you. There’s the fucking door, I am bloody fine without your help. Go on and back to McAlistair if he’s oh so precious to you! The nothing will find a way without you!” 

Only their heavy breathing filled the room, both glaring each other in the eyes. But suddenly Francis sighed and ran his fingers through his hair: “I risked it for this messed up relationship we have going on. I wish I could say I risked it for you and everything, but sometimes I think it’s for my wish and nothing.” 

Arthur clenched his fists, relaxing shortly after and looking at the door: 

“Where are the others?” 

“I told Arielle to take care of the others, I don’t know what she did” Francis answered. 

“I see … “ the Englishman muttered. 

“I can still get you out of here, you know?” 

Arthur straightened his back and finally looked back into the dull blue eyes. 

“I’d appreciate this very much”, he bit his lip before he hold his hand out to Francis: “My love.” 

A sparkle appeared in the Frenchman’s eyes before he took his hand and pulled him close: “You let me lead, mon petit?” 

“I dare you to call me rabbit again” Arthur snarled and Francis chuckled, kissing his hand: “But you are mon petit lapin.” 

“Just get me out as intended you wanker.” 

“Your wish is my command.” 

As Arthur followed the other through the corridors of the building, he whispered: 

“Besides, are you really worried about that bloody scot? This isn’t the first stunt like this you pull with him and me.” 

“He seemed really annoyed by me lately … But you are right, I shouldn’t worry. This is apparently just British default behaviours, being cranky like a little kid. Example given right behind me.” 

“You are an insufferable wanker.” 

“I love you too, Arthur, I love you too.”


	31. #31 - Abeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Ossi is somebody from the former GDR ( _East_ Germany, east translating to _Osten_ in german, thus _Ossi_ )  
> A Wessi somebody from the former FRG ( _West_ Germany, west translating to Westen, you get me)  
>  Frida calls him an arrogant Wessi ... douche? I just thought the insult would be way lovelier in german :P
> 
> The BND - which Abel works for - is the german international secret service (like the CIA in the US); the V in V-Lady stands for the Verfassungschutz - which Frida works for - the german intern secret service (Like the FBI in the US)

“I wonder how many litres of water go down here” Abel said, looking down the small waterfall.

“I am pretty sure it said it somewhere” Frida replied, looking down as well. “But I can’t be assed to look it up now. I would have to snail downstairs and then –“

“Snail? _Snail_ downstairs?” Abel laughed and Frida grinned:

“Yes, snail! It is the perfect verb for when you have to go down the slippy stairs!”

“Snail is not a verb.”

“Well it is _now_ , you killjoke. German, language of the thinkers and poets!” the Thuringian gave back. “Two of the most important poets were actually from my state sooo … I bet Goethe would have approved.”

“Actually, Goethe was _hessian_ ” he gave back. “And Schiller was Bade or Swabian or I can’t be assed to remember it right. Baden-Württemberger.”

She squinted at the hessian: “Well, is it called Hessian Classic or Badener Classic or Swabian Classic? Stop being jealous just because you have been born in a lame state.”

“At least I am no Ossi.”

“Arroganter Wessi Sack.”

He laughed, it was a laugh coming from deep inside his throat and she grinned.

“At least I am working for an agency that does her job” Abel said and she stared at him with an open mouth before grabbing his arm:

“Is Mister BND getting on his high horse here? In front of the V-Lady? That’s how my boyfriend treats me? Have you also ever wondered how high the waterfall is?”

“Are you implying you want to throw me down there?”

He grabbed her at her waist and lifted her up: “Could you even lift me?”

She laughed and hit him gently on the shoulder, causing him to let her down.

“You and your impressive muscles win this round” she giggled and he joined, both just laughing for the next few seconds.

“Well then, young lady, what do you think of _snailing_ downstairs and then finding a nice café?”

“Oh, my dearest sir, that sounds like such a lovely idea!”


	32. #32 - AusBel

“Yellow car!” the Belgian woman said, slapping the Australian beside her who almost dropped his ice cream over it. 

“That’s the … third?” Kyle asked, rubbing his thigh. “Jesus, where are all those yellow cars coming from?” 

“I don’t know” Anri replied happily, licking her chocolate ice cream. “But I don’t mind. Also, the question isn’t where they are coming from but why you aren’t seeing them” she said with a mischievous expression. 

Kyle couldn’t believe his European girlfriend was far older than him; she reminded him of somebody his age far more right now. 

“Just wait” he gave back with a grin and she chuckled, making his heart jump still. Her voice was pleasant, soft as silk, and so was her laughter. And she still looked so beautiful, the blonde hair in short pigtails and the green Alice band matching her eyes - 

“Yellow car!” 

“Are you so pretty on purpose to distract me?!” he asked with furrowed brows and rubbing his thigh once more and she laughed. 

“Of course! Also, that was a nice way to compliment me. I’ve only heard the nasty versions of this before.” 

“Nasty versions?” he asked surprised but she just looked on the street: 

“It’s hard to be a woman in our business… “

“Ouch. People should know be – Yellow Car!” 

He grinned like a kid as she rubbed her thigh and laughed her beautiful laughter again.


	33. #33 - The Aktürks

It was usually Emine who woke up during the night or couldn’t even fall asleep thanks to her husband’s snoring – not that Selim would ever admit that he snored. A million people could tell him this, he would probably only acknowledge it on his deathbed. 

But Emine slept safe and sound this time while he frowned in his sleep. Something was there, something that had jolted him out of his deep sleep, but only being half awake, he couldn’t make out what. 

Whatever. He would just fall back asleep in a few minutes … 

Something pressed against his face and his eyes jerked open. 

“Diggah!” he yelled, waking up his wife but not bothering his cat who had made himself comfortable in front of his face. Shoving the tomcat of the bed, he meowed in displeasure but stayed at the carpet. 

Still glaring at him, he got a slap from Emine: 

“For the love of god it’s in the middle of the night, be quiet!” 

“The cat was in my face, what am I ought to do, suffocate?!” 

“At least you’d be quiet then!” 

“Emine!” 

“Selim!” 

Diggah started to snore on the floor and Selim looked down on him unimpressed: 

“At least you are happy, huh.”


	34. #34 - Telov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna ruin our friendship  
> We should be lovers instead  
> I don't know how to say this  
> Cuz you're really my dearest friend

"I just don't know ... I don't like guys. But I don't like girls either, I don't find girls sexy." Irina laughed while Viktoriya dug her long nails into her palm.

"Or maybe I just don't like hands all over my body. I once made out with a girl and it was gross" she carried on and the Muscovite put her hand on the ground, ready to get up. "But ... I wanted to kiss her so badly. And it felt so nice for the first few seconds." Irina ran her hands through her red curly hair, tears dwelling in her eyes: "You know, the entire making out thing grosses me out and guys gross me out but girls are so cute! The way they laugh, the way they talk, the way they look and dance ... But even no girl would take me!"

"I'd take you!" Viktoriya said abruptly, leaning in to her colleague. As Irina stared at her, Viktoriya calmed down a little: "You know Irina, I ... I don't think you have to find people sexy. Or have sex because that's not what it's about. And you should be sure that someone might look at you and all they want to do is kiss you and hug you and hold you close ... And watch you dance and hear you laugh ... Because sex is fun, but nothing that's necessary. One can get off alone, but you can't kiss alone. Or hug alone."

"Vicky ... " Irina said before looking down. "Maybe. And yet, who wants a weird lesbian? Who wants someone who doesn't go all the way."

"Who the fuck said how the long the way is?" Vicky gave back. "And who the fuck said that you are a weird lesbian? Would you like to call yourself a lesbian?"

"If I can pass the test, yes" she laughed and cried at the same time, tears running down her cheek despite her wry smile.

"Test passed" Viktoriya said and pulled her in a hug, both adjusting that Vicky ended up kneeling over her. "Test, you stupid thing, there is no test. If you love girls, then call yourself a lesbian. Who the shit cares about sex, sex is not the be all, end all."

"Thank you" Irina said, hugging her even tighter and Viktoriya felt like her heart would explode into a thousand pieces at any time.


	35. #35 - Francetto

„Franci?“ 

Dolcetto leant his head onto Francesco’s shoulder and the other smiled: 

“Yes?” 

“I want rice pudding for tomorrow’s breakfast. And jam with it.” He tilted his head to the other side while Francesco stopped his hands. If he would continue now, he’d only cut himself. “Or Nutella. You don’t have that.” 

“I am usually not too fond of it …” Francesco said, picking the knife up again but still hesitating. And he laughed, as the other answered: 

“I know you damn dimwit. That’s why you’d need to buy some. Or we.” 

“I mean, we are gonna spend the day together anyways, then you can come shopping with me, too.” He put the knife down but didn’t move. How, with Dolcetto’s hands around his waist. “I mean, I am doing this for you after all.” 

“Yeah.” A short pause. “Thank you.” 

“Everything for my darling” Francesco grinned, looking at him and Docletto looked back, brows furrowed in annoyance. The Venetian let go and searched for the kitchen watch: 

“We should go.” 

“The rest should be there by now, too, yes.” 

Just when Francesco put the cut meat into the refrigerator, Dolcetto wanted to leave the kitchen. 

“Telling me that you want to stay the night by ordering breakfast … “ The Neapolitan said and Dolcetto stopped, glancing at him over his shoulder. “That’s only something you’d do.” 

“I don’t have to stay if you don’t want me” Dolcetto replied and Francesco grinned as he looked at him: 

“I’d never want it any other way.” As Dolcetto was already in the corridor: “And you’re in charge of the coffee tomorrow!”


	36. #36 - Pavonusdei

“This was unsuspected and unsurprising at the same time”, Marzia Pavone said and Matilde Agnusdei jumped beside her, hitting her own ear with her arm.   
  
She continued to rub her neck and look away: “Y-Yeah, I guess they make a nice couple.” She put her hands together, fingers painfully clenching around the other: “I am very happy for Signorina Acerbi.”   
  
Marzia looked at her with a frown, but Matilde still smiled at the ground, her arm going back to her neck: “A-And for Signore Bellini, too, of course.”  
  
“Hey, Signorina Agnusdei, you don’t have to force small talk onto yourself when you are somehow troubled”, Marzia said and Matilde jumped again, eyes wide open and staring into nowhere. “It’s fine. And maybe you want to talk to me about it?”   
  
“Ma-Matilde!”, the other one said after quickly turning to Marzia. She swallowed before carrying on: “I just …” She looked away again. “I am sorry for yelling at you, Signorina Pavone.   
  
“What’s with Matilde?”, Marzia only asked and Matilde took one more breath and sighed.   
  
“It’s my first name. I just … I just thought there is no need for you to address me as Signorina. I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries somehow.”   
  
“Which boundaries? Oh man, you worry greatly over little things, Matilde.” She smiled at her:   
  
“My name is Marzia. Feel free to call me that.”   
  
Matilde looked up at the other woman and blinked a few times before she smiled too:   
  
“Al-Alright, Marzia.”


	37. #37 - Sarielle

"Do you ... believe?"  
  
"I believe that I'll catch a cold."  
  
Salomé flashed her a smile and Arielle sighed.   
  
"Are you religious in any way?" Arielle tried again and Salomé cocked her head.  
  
"We all take things for fact despite knowing jack shit and we all got our little world views with which we explain it, so ... yeah. I guess everyone's religious and so am I."   
  
Arielle relaxed, shoulders dropping as she faced the wind and looked down to the beach.   
  
"Do you believe that there ... could be something bigger out there?"  
  
"Oh, I'm certain that there's something bigger out there", Salomé said. "Maybe a bigger nothing. Maybe that mountain over there, maybe there is a bigger entity out there or within us. I don't know, I haven't decided yet what to treat as fact yet. Or what at the moment at least."  
  
Arielle opened her mouth, but instead of words only a sigh could escape.   
  
"Arielle, if you want a forward answer, why don't you ask forward?"

Salomé smiled at her. Arielle's face didn't change a shade.   
  
"Because I want an answer ... that's true to you, Salomé. I want _your_ answer."   
  
Salomé didn't smile anymore and looked back at the sea.   
  
"I don't like labels. Or definite answers," she said. "And I just ... don't know for myself. I can't say and sometimes it feels a bit bad because ... all of you find comfort in what you believe and I can't commit to anything. You know, I believe in everything and nothing and it's just ... not very nice in the moments I'm only human."   
  
Arielle stared at her with eyes wide open while Salomé pulled her shoulders up, face nuzzling at the collar of her shirt.   
  
"If you want to talk about it and everything else in those moments, I'm there." Arielle walked up to her, grabbed her arm and kissed her on the cheek. "Ma souris.”   
  
"I may don't like labels or definitive facts, but ma _damn_ Halévy, I'm so gay." Salomé kissed her on the mouth. "So gay for you. Te amo Arielle."  
  
Arielle chuckled inbetween the kisses:  
  
"Je t'aime, Salomé."


	38. #38 - Charco (+ Lorenzo)

Lorenzo knew he had to bear with Charlie for probably a quite long time from now on. Yeah, the Irish wasn’t even that bad. He managed to keep them apart – and was getting better at it – didn’t get into Lorenzo’s way only to mock him and he made Marco happy. He wasn’t as good as Harry but Lorenzo was growing accustomed to him.   
  
Yet he really wished Charlie would be on the fucking moon as he came home from a game of Poker.   
  
He hadn’t heard the _other_ sounds thanks due to the TV running. No, he only heard the wet noise of kisses and heavy breathing when he entered the living room.   
  
Charlie was lying on top of Marco, his shirt untucked and the first few buttons of it undone. One hand of him was beside Marco’s head, the other was _under his brother’s polo shirt._  
  
And Marco was running his hands over Charlie’s neck, yanking a little at the shirt to slide the other one past the collar over his back.   
  
All while giggling and fucking French kissing.   
  
“What the shit …”, he said and both of them jolted, stopping their face sucking to look at him.   
  
“Oh … Hey, Lorenzo”, Charlie  said after some grimacing.   
  
“Hey brother”, Marco said.   
  
Silence ensued until Lorenzo whispered “My eyes.” He turned back into the corridor: “Oh gooood my eeeeyeees.”


	39. #39 - Tarielle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three sentences are taken from Stephen King's book _Doctor Sleep_

„I like you, chér _._ You’re cheery, which is important, you’re cheeky, which is more important and you’ve got a lovely bottom, which is _all_ -important. The ass of a man is the piston that drives the world, and you have a good one.” Arielle’s eyes lingered on for a second, silently, before she added: “Well, it’s not quite cheeky instead this awful dry british humour, but I think we can work with this.”   
  
Tahir had known this woman for a month, tops. An entire month, that was; contact in the three months before this one and rare and shallow; now that Arthur had more business with Francis – only for the mainland connection, Tahir knew that – the English also had more business with his right hands. And Arielle seemed to have way more business with him that Tahir had expected.   
  
“No takebacks on the cheery though?” he simply asked her and chuckled again, her smile showing pearl white teeth.   
  
“Why, is this unusual for you?”   
  
“Well, I hope not, but I’d count myself more as one of the calmer kind” he said. “I’m a gentleman.”   
  
“You are indeed, always treading so carefully” Arielle said. “Truly an Englishman.”   
  
His smile was wide but not bright like hers: “Can’t say I’m not proud of it.”   
  
She cocked an eyebrow but never lost any of the charme. Everything she did was with a smile and an enticing twinkle in her eyes. Tahir found it arrogant in most Parisians, but on Arielle he thought it was stunning.   
  
“Saying that in front of a French woman is not ought to get you any plus points, chér.”   
  
“Might be, Miss Halévy, but you already admitted that you like this one and, as a gentleman, I am not one to lie. Speaking of like, you look stunning today. It seems actually to me, as if you are getting more beautiful with each time we see each other.”   
  
She laughed, loud and lovely. “You’re flirting as stuffy as an Englishman, too.” She grinned again, tapping with her fingers on the table. “And yet it doesn’t turn me off. I bet that’s all due to your ass.”   
  
“And you’re really as unapologetically bold as a French woman” he said. He leant in to her and lowered his voice. “Is that what you look for in a man, too? Not gentleness but wild fire?” His hand was lying very close to her. Arielle noticed it because she _felt_ it. Suddenly, the air was thicker and carried the electricity between them way better.   
  
“Well, I need a man who does have manners” she said and looked him straight in the eyes. “But I don’t need anyone who sits on his ass, no matter how pretty, and does nothing to entertain me.”   
  
There was a time spent in silence. Then Tahir suddenly grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to it. It was intense but not sloppy and his hand squeezed hers.   
  
“I’ll see what I can do about that, my Belle” he said with a grin. There was still some kind of stiffness in his face but it only made his eyes glow more. Then he stood up, leaving her behind at the table.


	40. #40 - Francetto

There was a chuckle from the bed room and soft, fast thuds. Francesco didn’t bother much with it at first, but after some time became so curious he put his breakfast aside and went back.

When he had last left it, Dolcetto had still been asleep. Now he sat crosslegged on his bed, holding up a piece of string and swayed it to and fro right over his cat’s head. Machiavelli was eagerly watching; whenever he lost interest, Dolcetto slowed down. And often, when he started to pick up the pace, Machiavelli jumped after it, trying to claw at it.

Dolcetto smiled brightly all the time, a little snort escaped him every now and then as well, but when Machiavelli jumped, he chuckled. Eventually, he put the string down and Machiavelli jumped at his hand, clawing at it. However, he still smiled, while admonishing him with a gentle slap on the nose: “Not like that, you asshole.”

When he caressed the thick fur, Francesco sat down next to him. “Slept well?” he asked and Dolcetto looked at him; he still smiled faintly and didn’t stop when he answered.  
  
“Yes.” Francesco stared at him just for a little while before he leant over and put his head on his shoulder. Rubbing his face against it, he elicited another chuckle and sighed happily himself.

“Do you want breakfast in bed?” he whispered into his ear.

“Now, I’ll get up in a few minutes.” A few moments passed by in silence. “Thank you though.”


	41. #41 - RusViet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote upon Lana Truong's suggestion to write some RusViet. Yes, it's not a very romantic scenario or even cute one, but it is what interested me the most. 
> 
> Also, I researched a bit about Vietnamese and Chinese greetings and form of addresses, but I don't claim to have done this the right way. If any of you know anything about Vietnamese/Chinese/Russian language and customs and see that I did something wrong, you are free to correct me!

“And that is Phạm xiao jie.”  
  
Chi didn’t like being introduced by Yao, the least in his own language and the completely wrong way.  
  
But she also didn’t like that she was in his office. Or his country.  
  
But since she had hesitated so long with to whether or accept his offer on being introduced to his Russian partner, she had no time for negotiation and had to accept his conditions.  
  
So now she stood in Yao’s main office in Peking, her bodyguards behind and next to her, mirroring the man and his bodyguards in front of her.  
  
Ivan Braginsky smiled brightly. “I’m very glad to meet you, Phạm Côngowna.”  
  
Chi raised both eyebrows. Ivan had either done his job, a little more research and found out her father’s name or Yao told him him – which was more likely. Even when it did sound like Russian word, the first part was the correct Vietnamese pronounciation of her father’s name.  
  
“That’s a Russian thing” Yao curtly explained to her, before his look turned to Ivan. “Her last name’s Phạm, Ivan.” He sounded and looked slightly annoyed.  
  
Ivan simply kept smiling, a little amused even at Yao. “Now that’s still confusing” Ivan said to him until he turned back to her. “It’s a Russian thing indeed and it’s just the polite way to refer to people, you know? We don’t do the entire Mister and Misses thing. It’s a little unusal to address foreign people, but I still think it’s the best option. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop with it and call you by your last name. Or your only your first name - It's Chi, right?”  
  
She could hardly follow his words, for too many thoughts rushed through her head. Eventually, she decided to simply go with it.  
  
“I don’t mind. My name is Phạm Huệ Chi, I’m pleased to meet you” She said. She didn’t shake his already offered hand but bowed down slightly with her hands pressed against each other. Sure, it was old fashioned and even Yao shook hands with westerners. But this was _her_ polite thing.  
  
The spiel repeated ,smoothly this time, when they introduced their bodyguards to each other, but had Yao then not immediately dragged them off to business, there would have been another moment of silence and smiling at each other, just mirroring each other’s cold friendliness.    
  
Well, Chi wouldn’t be smiling, she rarely ever did. The greedy, curious look in her eyes would however been the same as in Ivan’s.  



	42. #42 - SicIre

„And? How’s it going?“ Harry asked.   
  
“Good. What do you expect?” Michele asked back with an amused. “I’m just looking if they’re doing well.”   
  
“They could also not do well” Harry said and Michele grinned while he kept inspecting the rest of the tiny cherries.   
  
“Nothing I touch ever goes wrong” he said.   
  
Harry cackled. And then, the latter Michele stood on shifted a little. It had two rows and could stand on its own, but the ground was a little uneven and since there wasn’t much to do anyways, Harry had been holding it. Now however, he apparently stepped on it and wrapped his arms around Michele’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder.   
  
Michele didn’t voice his concern of them falling over, but he chuckled when Harry asked: “When are you going to plant the spaghetti trees?”  
  
“Soon” he said and looked back at him, seeing the bright grin while Harry’s laugh was throaty. Michele couldn’t help but laugh himself, so much the ladder almost fell over. After Harry had gotten off of it and Michele had steadied himself again, Harry asked:   
  
“I can’t wait for some self grown spaghetti.” And before Michele had the chance to answer, his shirt was dragged up and Harry pressed a kiss to his lower back.   
  
He giggled before he answered, having cringed a little when the other’s lips had touched him. “For real though, I am wondering if I could turn the hills out there into a vineyard. I don’t know if the ground here is right for it, but it’d be nice.” He propped his chin up on his hand, staring into the distance. “You know, back in Syracuse and around Catania, especially around Catania and the Etna, there are so many vineyards. It’s wonderful.”   
  
Harry followed his gaze. “I can see that.”  
  
Michele looked down on him. “Even if I can’t, we could take a trip to the east and visit some vineyards. Do some vine tasting and so on …” He climbed downstairs. “Just visit my mother when I’m there anyways, but take a sweet Hotel and treat ourselves to a nice weekend with a bottle of Sicilian quality wine or two.”   
  
Michele’s feet touched the floor and Harry hugged him from behind again. “Sounds wonderful to me” he said. “Although I like the idea of feeding you with the grapes you planted yourself more. Just the two of us in a blanket in the grass …”  
  
Harry probably muttered a few more future ideas, but they were lost in the fleeting kisses he placed all over Michele’s neck.   
  
Michele cringed again, but kept staring at the hills, rising behind his house in some distance. “Yeah, me too.” 


	43. #43 - Gerita ( + Romano)

“Io penso che è un buon giorno,” Ludwig said. “How’s my Italian?”

  
“Absolutely fucking terrible,” Lovino said, lying on the couch behind them, but Feliciano just giggled. 

“I think you’re doing fine.” He nodded. “Ich denke, das ist gut gewesen.” Feliciano’s German was thick with accent but so was Ludwig’s Italian. At least he managed to roll the r unlike Gilbert, who had ranted something about bad Batzi influence and then sulked. 

“It’s not è, it’s sia,” Lovino said. “Because it’s your own personal opinion, because the day could be nice, but it fucking ain’t because I’m stuck here with you.” 

Ludwig sighed. “Thank you for your grammar lessons, Lovino”, he said without looking at him. 

“Prego.” 

Feliciano tried his best to hide his laughter but a little snort escaped him. When Ludwig looked at him, he reached out to caress his arm. His smile was friendly. “You’re doing well, really. I can understand you.” 

“Well, I guess that is the most important thing,” Ludwig said and caught the hand that had moved to his cheek and pressed a kiss into it. 

“Che beota,” Lovino muttered while turning the pages of his novels. 

Ludwig sighed once more. “Honestly, I’m glad that _I_ don’t understand _him_ yet,” he said and Feliciano laughed.


	44. #44 - FrUK

“Do you often feel this lonely?” Francis asked

“Often? Kind of every day,” Arthur answered into the dark. 

It felt weird to have such discussions on a sofa in a good and nice living room that would be the dream of any square. But Arthur didn’t own a suburb mansion or luxurious flat in the middle of Paris; this was all he had. Had ever had. 

At least the weather fit; a storm had caused a power outage a few minutes ago.

Maybe, maybe under a little other circumstances, they would have already been making out by the time it happened and the dark would have only intensified the amorous mood. Then they’d already be in the bedroom, doing things other than talking. 

But Arthur had been like this like Francis had arriven. Barely talking, but also not lashing out. Pressing back into hugs, but only half-heartedly kissing back. 

He understood. That was the reason that he and his mother only used the villa they used to live an as second home. They’ve had many plans what to do with it instead, too, but in the end, nostalgia always won. The nostalgia that had driven both out of it as well. 

“Maybe we should get candles,” Francis said. 

“Afraid of the dark?” Arthur asked. 

Francis glared in his direction, but sadly, no lightning made Arthur able to see it right now. Or may fortunately; he knew Arthur was not in a great mood. 

_I’d rather think that you are afraid of the dark. Of the ghosts of your past._

“I just think that candles could make all of this romantic, at last,” Francis said and got up. 

“Sit down,” Arthur said and got up as well. “I’ll get some candles, or a torch, or something.” 

Being left alone in the dark, Francis thought about how he would like to _not_ meet the ghosts of Arthur’s past. That’d be just uncomfortable if you put the supernatural aspect aside. No idea, how his mother would react, but his father … 

The light of a flashlight appeared on the wall and quickly, Arthur entered the living room. He had a bunch of tealights in the other hand, along with a box of matches. 

“There you have your candles,” Arthur said and sat back down next to him. He put them on the table, right on his empty plate, and lit the first match. “We have a lot of long ones, too, but where should I have put them?” 

Francis watched him light the candles, then he took the flashlight and turned it off. 

“Arthur, can you tell me about your parents?” 

Arthur didn’t answer but in the dim light of the candles, he could now see his surprised face. 

“I’m sorry if that was insensitive. It’s just … I know you feel lonely because of them, but I would love to know why you missed them in first place.” 

Arthur didn’t answer immediately and Francis already wondered if he had ruined it all. “If you don’t want to –“ he began, but Arthur shook his head. Then he leant against him.

“Well, my mother liked to stitch …”


	45. #45 - AusHun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The FPÖ stands for Freiheitliche Partei Österreichs, which is an Austrian right-wing populist party.

With a sigh, Roderich folded his newspaper together and pushed it away. It almost fell of Erzsébet’s side of the table. 

She stopped peeling potatoes to look at him. “Something's wrong?” she asked. 

“They are actually allowing a re-election,” Roderich said. “Because the FPÖ, who had nominated a candidate for the election, went to the constitutional court. And, as it turns out, because someone screwed up with the vote count when it comes to the postal vote as well as … Thing is, they said this election was unfair and there is going to be another one.” 

He rubbed his temples. 

“And that is not good,” Erzsébet said. 

“Well, it could indeed not turn out well. We’ve all been so relieved that the FPÖ, this right wing party that apparently made being a nationalist jerk socially acceptable again for many people … We’ve been so relieved that they lost. Even if it was just by an inch, but lost was lost! And now this!” 

“Ugh,” Erzsébet said. The next piece of potato peel landed a few meters away on the kitchen floor. 

Roderich looked at her, waiting for anything further, but she only kept furiously peeling her potatoes. 

As he went to pick up the peels that didn’t make it into the trash bowl, she said: “Roderich, have you ever thought about a coup?” 

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. “What do you mean by Coup?” he meant as he dropped the peels into the bowl. 

“Overthrowing the government,” Erzsébet answered. She was solely looking onto her potato and didn’t notice that the next peel she chipped away landed on his trousers. 

“Erzsébet,” he said and she sighed deeply. 

“I really mean it, this is not just some delusional idea because being head of state sounds oh so awesome –“ 

“It’s not about that, I just wish you would try and keep the kitchen a little cleaner,” he said and she looked up. He took the peel of his trousers and threw it into the bowl. 

“Oh. Sorry,” she said and laughed. “I didn’t want to get your pants dirty, Roddy.” He sat down again and she patted his thigh. 

“It’s fine,” he said. “So you’ve seriously thought about a Coup d’Etat?” 

“Yes,” she said. “It’s just … I’m so angry with what our government does to us and other people. I know we aren’t the good guys but … I honestly think we can’t be worse than those pigs in power.” She snorted and put another peeled potato away. “In some stories, the lesser villains have to team up with the hero to defeat the Big Bad. And I know there are a lot of people a lot more decent than us who’re pissed off by our current politics.” 

“That’s an interesting way to put it,” Roderich said. He took his glasses off and pulled a cleaning cloth out of his shirt pocket. “An almost amusing one, to imagine it like you’re in a novel.” 

“I found it to be the best way to describe it,” Erzsébet said. “I know I am not a beacon of morality, but I am a decent human being that treats others like ones as well. For our prime and his party, that’s apparently a fucking alien concept.” 

Potato peels found their way onto the floor again and Roderich refrained from a sigh. He put his glasses on again. 

“Do you ever had any specific plans on how you’d stage the Coup?” he asked her

“I did.” 

“Well, in case that this re-election goes as feared, I might ask you for advice then.” 

Erzsébet chuckled and Roderich smiled to himself as he looked at her. 

“You know what is another great pastime if you’re not yet in the mood for overthrowing the government?” she said and leant towards him before she went back to potato peeling. 

“What is?” 

“Protests. Nothing is as good as going onto the streets and call people out for their bullshit.” 

“I might, actually. I feel like I should. Lacklustre politics is what got us into this mess in first place.” He pulled the newspaper back onto the table before it fell off for real. “Can I help you?” he then asked. 

Erzsébet shook her head. “Nah, I'm good. And almost done.” 

“I’ve thought about baking a cake for later. Maybe I’ll just stuff my face with food and eat the frustration away.”  
  
“That sounds like an excellent idea!” Erzsébet said and dropped the last peeled potato into the pot.


	46. #46 - SicIre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dio ci manda il cibo, il diavolo i cuochi.  
> God gave us the food, the devil the cooks"  
> \- _Italian proverb_

"You still love me, right?"

Michele just stared down on the mess that was his kitchen. His eyes were only half open. No emotion tugged at the muscles of his face. 

"Depends," he said. "If I can manage to clean the kitchen, I'm open to make up offers. If I can't, you better take your legs into your hands and run into the next church and ask for asylum."

"Whats the Italian word for asylum?" Harry asked. Usually he endured consequences, if he had to endure them at all, as cocky or deadpan as possible. Right now, he could only muster a nervous grin. 

"Rifugio," Michele asked. He turned to the sink and picked up a sponge. The one Harry had used to cover up his fauxpax he had already thrown away. 

Harry hushed out of the kitchen. He'd indeed go to the city and buy Michele a bunch of flowers. Maybe he'd also go into one of the restaurants he liked and tried to book a table for tonight. He might also actually visit one of the churches and pray. Maybe one of the priests spoke enough English to absolve him off of his sins he had committed against food and cooking. 

He hadn't yet reached the door when he heard Michele whisper something. "Dio ci manda il cibo, il diavolo i cuochi." 

Harry grabbed his jacket and had almost forgotten his wallet as he hurried out of the door and down the pathway of Michele's front lawn.


	47. #47 - FrUK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If I put my hands around your wrists, would you fight them?  
>  If I put my fingers in your mouth, would you bite them?  
> So many things that I would do,  
> If I had my way with you_

It's not a good idea. It's never a good idea on evenings like this.

"Don't touch me." His tie is already loosened, almost undone. Francois undoes the rest and pulls at it. It slides around his neck, gets stuck and Arthur's pulled closer to him. 

"Or else what," Francois asks with a smirk on his lips which grows into a wicked grin the longer he looks at him. 

"This is not going to end nice."

The grin twists again and there's something much darker and sinister to it. Arthur feels his own aggression reflected in the blue eyes. 

"Where's the fun in it when it's only nice? Nice is such a terrible bland flavour."

He sees his mother in him, the vein of cynism bleeding into him. 

"Alright, I'll give you the ugly shit then, frog." Arthur grabs his collar, the shirt that must have been sinfully expensive, torn and stretched under his grip. 

It's a sloppy kiss, it feels bad and awkward when their mouthes first smash together, but soon enough, tongues touching, they take what they need. 

"You think you're getting away scotfree?" Francois asks inbetween one kiss and before Arthur could react, he grabbed both ends of his ties, crossed them and pulls. He chokes, spits out a gargling soung before Francois lets go. 

"Oh, but I still love you, you know that, don't you?" Francois asks and the grin, the fake-sweetness his voice drips with, the feeling in his throat, it's all too much. 

"Shut up about love. Love's got no space in here tonight. You're not here because you love me." Arthur's hand is in his shirt again and he makes sure his fingers dig, scratch, bruise the skin underneath. 

There's the wicked grin again and Arthur would like to punch it a few teeth out. Instead, he kisses it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And there will be no tenderness,  
>  No tenderness  
> I will show no mercy for you  
> You have no mercy for me  
> The only thing that I ask   
> Love me mercilessly_  
> \- The Bravery


End file.
